When a hired gun meets a Consulting criminal
by sherlover
Summary: When I was ten years old my father gave me a semi-automatic as a birthday present, he said "I give you this Sabrina, because I know you're strong, you're a predator, my girl, and as a predator we have to kill if we want to survive, and sometimes we have to forget feelings for our own safety".He was a soldier. Six years later he and my mother died on a plane crash. Fem!Moran. Mormor
1. Prologue: Sabrina Moran

Hello everyone! This is a story about Sabrina Moran and Jim Moriarty, as I said before is a gender swap story with fem!moran I have also an OC who is the other sniper of Jim: Nicholas. I have two other stories you can read if you like Irene Adler and Sherlock fictions, but you can read it separately. Well, here I leave you the summary:

Sabrina Moran's parents died when she was sixteen. They left her with nothing and to survive she decided to become a hired gun. Four years later, in Moscow, she is caught by a terrorist band and then saved by a man. That man turns out to be a consulting criminal, the only one in the world, and he hires her as a sniper. This is the story about their adventures together.

I do not own the characters except the OC!

Prologue

I was going deeper and deeper into a cold dark nothing. I was free falling with nothing to grab, and the worst was that it was no one's fault but me that I was in that situation or maybe the worst was that I didn't mind dying, maybe because deep inside I thought that someone would save me or maybe because I thought I had leave enough, because actually I didn´t find any good reason to live.

I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins, my heart was racing and so was my head. I was trying hard to think, I was trying so hard that I couldn't focus. That's when I decided that it wasn't worth it to try anymore, so I just closed my eyes. Fifteen seconds before the start of the fall I hit against water. The adrenaline mixed with the cold water and I started shaking violently, I needed to free my hands and my feet, my eyes and my mouth were also tied, but it didn't matter so much.

The water started to get inside me; I knew that I just had ten more seconds before I started to drown. Funny, we're an eighty per cent of water, ironic to die because of adding a five per cent more. I got to free myself before I died, when I got to the surface I took of the thing that was tying my mouth and also the one on my eyes. It didn't make a great change, screaming was useless and stupid, and I was entirely surrounded by water. In front of me there was a huge cliff impossible to climb, the only thing I could do was keep on swimming.

I started to get tired, I'm prepared to suffer physically, but this was too much for me. I was very cold, my head hurt and the wound on my leg was pretty painful. I kept swimming for a while, until I saw a small beach. I struggled to swim till I reached the sore. I lied down the sand trembling, the sky was dark and there was no moon. I closed my eyes, I knew that someone might see me there, but I just didn't care anymore. I fell asleep knowing that this might be the last time I fall by all meanings.

TWO YEARS AFTER:

When I was ten years old my father gave me a semi-automatic as a birthday present, he said "I give you this Sabrina, because I know you're strong, you're a predator, my girl, and as a predator we have to kill if we want to survive, and sometimes we have to forget feelings for our own safety". Six years later he and my mother died on a plane crash.

I am not a very sentimental person, but the death of my parents was a hard blow to me. I was left alone; I had no one to take care of me. The only thing I had left was five thousand dollars and a house too big for me. I bought a flat and in a year I was absolutely ruined, the money was gone, the bank seized the house and I could no longer pay the flat's rent. I was too young to start working on anything; I thought that was the end of my life. I thought that, until I saw my tenth birthday present hidden on a drawer, inside a small box.

I didn't think of it for long, because I knew that if I started to think of the consequences I would back off, and I really needed money. My father used to tell me stories about his youth, about when he was in Afghanistan, about how did they were left in a dark and cold place to wait for the enemy to come, and when it came they shot at each other, randomly, not caring about who did the killed. When I was born, my father was overprotective, he always tried to make me feel safe, but as I grow up, he realized that one day I would be alone, so he taught me how to protect myself. I didn't thank him enough, but indeed, I never thought of how useful that was going to be to me.

It didn't cost me much to find a man, I still remember his laugh when I told him my purpose, I remember his face when, without even blink, I pulled out of my pocket the semi-automatic and warned him to not to laugh of me again. Inside I was actually trembling, but my hand was steady. He sent me to a man who told me he had a job for me, and if I did it correctly he would pay me five thousand dollars.

My job was to follow a man to a dark alley and then shoot him from a third floor, I silently followed the man and when he was on that alley I held the gun with my wright hand and I pulled the trigger. At the sweet age of sixteen I killed my first victim. That's how I became a slaughter.

I walked across the empty streets; my eyes flew searching for any movement. Everything was extremely quiet, only the sudden rain broke the silence. "Shit!" I muttered as I pulled my jacket over my head. I grabbed strongly the briefcase and kept walking.

Suddenly I saw my men crossing the pavement in front of me. I let a few seconds pass before I started following him, he was definitely an idiot. We ended up in front of a small local with big Russian letters over the door. I sneaked inside silently, opened the briefcase and got out the gun inside it. I followed the guy, the local was a little bit more cheered than the outside, but not very much, there were a few men drinking some sort of liquor, similar to vodka, some of them were too drunk to even talk. I looked as my target got into a small room and closed the door behind him. I followed him and found myself below a lamp, in a bad lighted and dirty room. Before I had the chance to analyze the room I was hit on my back and I fell to the floor.

When I opened my eyes again I was tied up to a chair, and several men were staring at me. "You filthy little rat" The shortest man started to say, when he came near me I recognized him, he was Viktor Dorofeyev, one of the most powerful man in Russia and of course the most dangerous. "You think you could kill my contact and go away like that?" He said, his grey eyes were staring directly at me "You stupid girl will repent of this" at that moment I stopped listening and started searching for a way out. In this job you need to have in mind a few things, but two of them are literally vital: You don't hesitate in pulling the trigger and when something goes wrong find a way out, any way is valuable. But as I searched for a way out, I found something more interesting; a man was standing in front of me, leaning back on the wall. As I looked at him he smiled "Well darling" He said, the other men turned around "I suppose that you are not very comfortable in that chair, are you?" He was talking to me, why the hell was he talking to me and wandering around as if that was his place? Probably the people around me were wondering the same, but they didn't say anything, as my target was taking a few steps back the shots started. I noticed that was my chance and I reached for the dagger inside my boot. I cut the tides and I searched for him, in all that mess he was scared to death. I found him lying on the floor like a child, terrified. Without giving him time to do anything I cut his throat and took the pen drive that was inside his pocket. As I was standing up I saw a pair of legs in front of me, I raised looking at the black suit and then we were face to face. He had black hair and light brown eyes, and the most important thing was, that he was pointing at me with a revolver. I had been extremely dumb, I shouldn't have stop paying attention, but that could be fixed.

With a single move I blocked his arms and took out again my dagger pointing at his neck, I was expecting him to do something, to beg for his life or to start cursing me. I was expecting him to do anything, but I was definitely not expecting him to burst into laughter.

Well, what do you think? I have never done a mormor or a gender swap story before, I'm new at this. Next chapter will be about Sabrina meeting Moriarty. By the way, the beginning of this chapter is a piece of another chapter I have in mind. Please let me know what you think! Review!


	2. Meeting Jim Moriarty

**Chapter 1**

He was laughing, laughing madly and loud. This took me absolutely by surprise, he shouldn't be laughing! He should be begging for his life! There weren´t any reasons for him to laugh… Oh were they? It took me a little less than half a minute to notice the small red light pointing at my chest. Before I even get to kill the man I will have a bullet drilling my heart and die, but I was certain that if I stopped threatening him I will die anyway. So I kept the knife steady "If you pull that trigger I swear I will cut your neck" I hissed into the man´s ear, he looked at me and then smiled, why the hell did he have to be smiling! "What makes you think I want to stay alive?" I was shocked with his answer, he was definitely insane, but I had to answer him "In that case may I start killing you, because you can't imagine how bad do I want to do so" I said, he stopped smiling, without giving me a chance to stop him he snapped his fingers. Immediately the red light disappeared.

I lowered the knife and he turned back to face me, he started staring at me carefully. For a while we stayed in silence, until he spoke again "What's your name?" He asked, "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" I said smiling "Clever girl" He muttered, "How long have you been doing this?" Was this an interrogatory? "Four years" I answered. He stood there in silence again, I wondered what he was thinking about. "Do you work as a… let's say free-lance?" "If I have a permanent job? Oh god no, people just hire me to clean up their messes, they pay me and then we're done. Who are you?" I asked him, he let out a sigh "Pity" He said "You were just what I needed" I looked at him curiously "And what exactly do you need?" I asked, It took him almost a minute to answer, "I need someone to clean up my messes, and I assure you dear that I make a lot" I frowned "Do not ever call me that again, I still have a knife on my hand" I said, he laughed "I still have a gun on that window, dear" I could feel the anger rushing through my veins "What makes you think I want to stay alive?" He looked at me astonished, then he smiled at me and turned back "You fit just perfectly in the profile I'm looking for, quick, steadied hands, not external attachments and with that not a visible weak point. I will pay you well, better than any other people you have ever worked for, and the only thing you have to do is kill some men, steal some papers and threat a bunch of idiots"

It sounded nice, but my principles were quiet clear, not staying in a place for long, not to make friends, and most definitely not to do that vomiting thing people call "fall in love". So I most likely couldn't start working for this psychopath, even though it seemed like a nice job, and I was still curious about who was this guy. Before I could even deny, he started to talk again as if I had said this "Think about it dear, if you accept you will have your back always covered, I'm the type of person you will like me to have in your good side" I can't tell at that point if he was threatening me or if he was trying to convince me, but I was starting to lose my temper "And who the hell are you?" I asked "I told you I was the type of person…" and then I lost it "YOUR NAME!" I roared, I'm not a very calmed person and I lose my patience very easily, but that man had drove me out of my mind, he was messing with me and I don't let people mess with me. "Well, well tiger, someone's starting to lose her temper" He said with a pitched voice, "You see darling, first things first and I asked you a long time ago what was YOUR name" He pointed at me, I knew that I had to answer him, "Moran" I simply said "Moran? Don't you have a first name?" I smiled "Not until I know who tries to kill me and then offers me a job" He laughed "You really are smart tiger, I'm James Moriarty, Let's say I'm a… consulting criminal" I frowned, he rolled his eyes "People come to me when they need to commit a crime, I don't take part if the thing goes wrong" He said "So you help criminals to commit crimes" He nodded his head "Clever, Isn't it?" He asked "So, have you make a decision, would you like to become my sniper?" I thought it for a second, he knew my name, he probably would figure out who I am. This job was perfect, as if it was made for me. I started to play with the knife. It could be dangerous of course… Oh fuck off, who was I trying to trick? I loved dangerous situations, I love to hear my victims cries as they reached their ending, and this would be just the same. Maybe even better… " You better never call me dear or you'll be the next corpse with mu bullet inside" I said, "You better tell me your first name if you want that" he replied "Sabrina Moran" Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me.

With one quickly move I hit the man behind me and knocked him to the floor, with my knife pressing his heart, he was around 25 years old, dark brown hair and big blue eyes. He tried to get rid of me several times, when I turned around to see what my new boss was doing I saw him laughing so hard that I thought he might asphyxiate himself . I was about to kill him when he kicked me and I flew a few feet away. "Is this so funny boss? Do you think this is funny?" The boy said as he got up and grabbed a bag he was carrying "She almost killed me!" He cried "Wait" I said getting up "Who is this?" I asked "Nicholas Mason" Moriarty said "The other sniper"

Nicholas looked at me, I could see he was mad, very mad "I suppose we're working together now, tiger" He said with a smile, "Oh god I am going to erase that smile from his pretty face" I thought as we got out of the bar, inside the darkness of the street. Nobody noticed until five hours later the five corpses lying on the small room, and it wasn't till a week after, when the Russian government started missing a man, or most likely, the plans for a new weapon he carried on a black briefcase. And it was too late, because the briefcase was flying on a private jet, back to the United States, guarded by two men and a woman.

Did you liked it? Please let me know what you think? Leave a review if you don't want to be turned into shoes. Also let me know if I make any Grammar mistakes, I'm not a native.


End file.
